1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wearable terminal usable in a system which allows remote control of home electric appliances via a network by using voice instructions, and a method for controlling the wearable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advancements in communication technology enable remote control of a home electric appliance by using voice instructions given by a user (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-179446). According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-179446 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), a user gives voice instructions to a control device configured to control home electric appliances. The control device transfers the voice instructions to a server. The server applies a speech analysis process to the voice instructions, and generates a control signal for controlling a home electric appliance. The control signal is transmitted from the server to the home electric appliance. Accordingly, the home electric appliance can be operated in accordance with the voice instructions given by the user.
Patent Literature 1 teaches that a smartphone is available as the control device described above. A user often has a smartphone tucked in a bag. The user takes the smartphone out of the bag when using the smartphone as the control device described above.
Patent Literature 1 also discloses a control device configured to provide remote control of a home electric appliance by using a gesture instead of using voice instructions. Patent Literature 1 teaches that a watch-type wearable terminal is available as the control device. Using a wearable terminal as the control device described above allows a user to give gesture-based control instructions to the wearable terminal in real time.